twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Quorl
Quorl Changeling is, you guessed it, a changeling hailing from Chrysalis's hive. He currently lives in Ponyville, with his fiancée, Soothing Words. He's currently residing in the Hillhouse, until after the wedding, whereupon they will move to the Hivelet . Personality Quorl is a very open-minded individual, preferring to believe in the "All sentient beings are basically good," mentality. He even believes Chrysalis can change for the better, under the right circumstances. As far as how he differs from other changelings, he believes that love needs not be stolen from behind a false guise. He is sure that one need only ask, and be kind, and the good nature of ponies will compel them to lend some love. After all, love is an inexhaustible resource, if managed intelligently. And that management equals only acquiring what one is willing to give. Additionally, he is one of the few drones capable of actually loving back as efficiently as a pony. His love is pure, comparable to that of a pony. He also loves unconditionally, accepting flaws and highlighting perks. His attitude about respect is a strong one. It's easier to be accepted when you treat others with the respect they deserve, and greater. Having been exposed to the chaos that is Northstar, he has been rather conditioned for the random antics which often occur in Ponyville. He can approach an absolutely ridiculous situation with only the merest hint of confusion. Mainly because of his unstoppable acceptance, he's willing to neglect the full understanding of things, for the sake of agreement. Skills He's able to shift more comprehensively than most changelings. The reason for this is still unknown. He possesses an amulet that is enchanted to interfere with his connection to the Hive Link, as it is now called. Due to the nature of the Artifact, it heats up when put under immense strain. (i.e. When Chrysalis is near or trying to forcibly establish a direct link with Quorl.) He seems to have acquired the unfortunate habit of crashing, leaving a crater behind. The theorized root cause for this is his lack of skill in precise flight. Background As told by Quorl himself! Hi! I'm Quorl Changeling! I'm probably the nicest changeling in a long time. Or at least the first nice changeling in several generations. "Why?" you may ask. Well, my story starts in the logical place. Birth. However, nothing important happens for me until an event which made a huge impact on pony society. The invasion of Canterlot. The Invasion As you may know, my Queen, Queen Chrysalis, led the attack on the Equestrian capitol. I won't go into any details here, other than those that directly involve me. {If you need more information, see MLP: FiM Season 2, Episode 25 and 26, A Canterlot Wedding.} Anyway, I was there, with all the other drones. As soon as the shield fell, and we attacked, I joined in eagerly. I, like others, streaked downward in the green flames, and impacted the ground, leaving a crater. I looked up, hissing to psych myself up more, when I encountered an obstacle: a pair of purple hooves slamming into my face. Then, as I lay there incapacitated, several other sets of hooves trampled over me. Laying there, stomped and stunned, I began to think. I began to reconsider the meaning of my life. I began to ponder: "Why am I attacking these ponies? Love is a positive emotion, is it not? Why must we use negative means to acquire it? And we must be doing something wrong, because nothing good is happening for us." After what seemed like forever, there was another force, besides the natural gravity and such. This force was glowing pinkish-purple, and propelling me in a direction. As soon as the force withdrew, I was falling toward a greenish brown blur. The Visit to Ponyville After an unknown period of time, I found myself surrounded by trees, and relative darkness. I rose shakily to my hooves, somehow still in one piece, and began to trot. I know not the time which passed, as I simply progressed forward, never faltering. All I know is that in time, I became aware of the darkness lessening. It reached a point at which I was certain that I was leaving the trees and sounds, and coming upon a rural town of ponies. I was too exhausted to realize that I, as a changeling, would likely not be widely accepted here, but I had little trouble initially. My personal mission, I began to realize, was to make friends, and amends. Though I did no more damage than leave a crater, and galvanize a few ponies into further action, I felt obligated to apologize for my bretheren's and my own actions. Due to the passage of time, my memory of chronology of my exploits in Ponyville is unreliable. However, I will attempt to recount them as accurately as possible. First Recall I hardly met any ponies at first, until after My Queen recalled me to the Hive. Upon my return, I was asked why I was late to arrive. I wished to be honest, but I was convinced that would make my personal mission nigh on impossible, so I responded with a partial truth. I told her that I was "scouting out" the nearby town for sources of sustenance. She approved of my answer, and singled me out for going above and beyond. She allowed me to return to that task, but added another. She told me to acquire a barrel of apple cider from Sweet Apple Acres. As an order is an order, especially when one is still connected to the Hive Mind, I was required to complete said task. Fortunately, she did not specify the method of acquisition, I soon realized that I could try to work out a deal with the related pony. The Cider Theft Having been dismissed, I immediately went to Sweet Apple Acres, coincidentally arriving early in the morning. It was at this time, that miss Applejack was beginning her chores for the day. I saw her, and approached her for discussion on a deal. I also realized that she was one of the ponies who ran over me the day of the invasion. I held no ill will towards her, and rather felt the need to apologise. I revealed myself, in order to do this, and she immediately entered a defensive stance. I realized I had made an error in judgement, and tried to make myself seem as rational as possible. In other words, I cowered and pleaded for her not to hurt me, expressing that I meant no harm. She relaxed a bit, enough to converse, and asked what I wanted. I told her that I both wanted to apologize, and to ask a favor. I did apologize, and she accepted said apology, but withheld her full trust. I expressed that I understood why, and that I was okay with that. I then asked if I could bring a barrel of cider to the hive. She refused on the grounds that for her to let me go with it would likely be considered treasonous. She explained that she would have to check with Princess Celestia before anything could happen. I explained that My Queen wanted the cider as quickly as possible, and that to refuse or fail would be bad for me. She was adamant, so I gave her a proposition. In order to protect her from persecution for treason, I would steal the cider, fulfilling my orders and keeping her legally safe. I told her that I really didn't want to steal it, but I saw no other options in the available time. Naturally, she refused, which worked with the plan perfectly. I apologized in advance, and as she was still talking, I dashed over and hefted a barrel of cider, beginning to run off with it. She realized what was happening, and, as I had hoped, she gave chase. I had some difficulty, but another changeling who had covertly come along joined me in hefting the heavy barrel back to the Hive. Upon our return, My Queen complained about how long it took, but calmed as she sampled the cider. She asked me how it went, which I answered her without giving away too many incriminating details. Then she asked if I had revealed my true form. I couldn't fudge my answer to a question so direct, so I simply admitted it. She reprimanded me on this, and prepared a punishment. She was planning to not let me leave the hive anymore. The other changeling, who had helped me retrieve the cider, spoke up. He expressed that it would make little sense to keep me in, after all I had done. Somehow, My Queen relented on my punishment, and assigned this other changeling as essentially my parole officer. A Misunderstanding That night, after we had been dismissed, my parole officer and I left the hive, to "observe the ponies." We shifted to disguises, and entered Ponyville. I bided my time, and soon he fell asleep. I took this opportunity to go about, and try to progress my personal agenda. I went to a random cottage, and knocked on the door. A cartographer pegasus named North Star answered, then leapt back in alarm. It was clear he had heard of changelings. I gave him a brief of my story so far, and he relaxed. At some point in time here, his apprentice Jason Voorhooves joined us, as I convinced them that I was just trying to make friends. North managed to covertly send a TB to Azure Helm, telling him to come to his aid, somewhere along the line. When Azure Helm arrived, I had to go through the same deal, convincing him of my intentions as well. After some time, we all realized how late it was getting, and I soon returned to my still sleeping parole officer. Banishment We returned to the Hive the next day, to give our reports on the observation mission. My report consisted of explaining that the ponies in this rural town were relatively trusting, and willing to believe even me. This technically could have given me an advantage to further progress my personal aims. I could have just said: "I want the ponies to be willing to trust us, even in our true forms, allowing us to go in without disguising ourselves, and more easily acquire love." However, at that point, I was too far gone from the greedy changeling mindset, that I asked to speak frankly to Her Highness. This was a huge turning point in my life. I told her that I didn't agree with her methods of acquiring love. I told her that dishonesty and theft is not the way. That being honest, kind, and getting permission first is the best way. It keeps anyone from getting hurt, and prevents failure the likes of the invasion. She was silent for a moment, shocked that I, one of her best agents, would possess these kinds of thoughts. {To quote: "(My best agent is a /turncoat/?!)"} The first thing out of her mouth was: "Out!" Before I had a chance to move, though, she picked me up with magic, carried me to the entrance to the Hive, and catapulted me away at high speed with said magic. After a few moments of streaking across the sky, I crash-landed in front of the Hillhouse, where Azurehelm happened to reside. Upon hearing my landing, Azure came outside, and helped me inside, where he introduced me and Light, before I passed out. My memory is as full of holes as my hooves around this point, so chock up any omissions or mistakes to that. Integrating I made friends with a Sir Nightmare Blaze (@mlp_NBlaze), who offered his home for me to stay. It was at this time that I acquired the amulet I wear about my neck. Said amulet is enchanted to completely cut me off from the Hive Mind. It also serves a double purpose of a sign of my separation from the Hive. I also made friends with Silver Bullet. After a while I made friends with a Timberwolf named Tim, and a young cockatrice named Petri, short for Petrify. I also wound up meeting Twilight Sparkle, the owner of those purple hooves I mentioned earlier. I actually went to thank her for that, as well as apologize. Once she understood that I was the one who she had stomped without any real instigation, she felt the need to apologize for it. I accepted the apology, but also explained that without that stomp, I wouldn't be the same. I would still be a simple drone, an enemy, in other words. Soon, I met a mare who I am more than just friends with: Words. Originally, her reason for associating with me was academic curiosity. Though it soon became evident that we shared a greater connection than subject and investigator. We became friends, then progressed to more than friends, until we were officially marefriend and coltfriend. Life soon began to settle, and I started to become a fixture in Ponyville. I have made efforts to be as helpful as I can, in order to further clear my name for my involvement in the invasion, and to make a name for myself as a benefit to pony society. After some time, I went back to Applejack, to further apologize for the theft of the cider. She has forgiven me, and I have agreed to owe her a debt for it, which I am working on paying back. The Interview and My Proof of Citizenship After a time, I found myself at a barn party, when I inadvertently bumped into a stallion by the name of Sir Ket. He and Dreamer Star, who was nearby, escorted me to a Guardpost. I explained myself to them on the way, gaining their trust, and earning the right to be called by the title "Sir." I was reluctant, but Sir Ket was adamant, referencing my cordial and gentlecoltly manner of handling myself during my arrest. In addition, I was granted the privilege of an Officer's Cell in the Guardpost. Soothing soon arrived for a visit that evening, where we ate dinner together. She stayed with me, just on the outside of the cell overnight. The next day, Captain Shining Shining Armor himself came to "interrogate" (which is altogether too cruel of a description, as he treated me with utmost respect as he questioned me.) me, in order to check my story that I had given Sir Ket and Dreamer earlier. He cast a truth spell on me, and asked questions. My answers fit the above story, and I took it upon myself to give further details, giving a more full picture, and more accurately matching what I have written above. He accepted my story, and granted me citizenship in Equestria, both for reforming for pony society, and being honest about it. He also told me that he would be trying to get a hearing for me, with Princess Celestia, to grant me sanctuary. This way, Chrysalis cannot decide that she wants to take me back, and squeeze information from me about Equestria. Not legally, at least. I have since gone on an expedition where I managed to acquire a large quantity of gold coins, each amounting to about 200 bits apiece. With this, I am now able to repay my debt to Applejack, twice over, with just one coin. I am planning on donating a lot of it to various charities and government organizations. I have been in contact with a pony named , participating in a documentary about changelings like me. Apparently several have cropped up. Life has been progressing well for me lately, with minor comical incidents. Like Incident 113, and the latest: Filly Flu. UPDATE: Filly Flu was cured, and normal life resumed. The Ring During the Filly Flu incident, I flew out to where the old hive ruins still somewhat stand, after an event of unknown origin. I did this under the influence of the Filly Flu myself. Or in this case, Hatchling Flu. Upon arriving at the Hive ruins, I became confused. In my stupor, I fell through a weakened section of hive into the Glassworks. I clipped a wing in the fall, demonstrating just how fragile changeling wings are. Next I remember, I was covered in debris, and my back, head, and basically everything hurting. Mostly my back though, where the wing was cleanly clipped. I relocated the wing, and in the process, found a glass glob. It was obviously scrap glass that cooled after melting off of a pane of glass in production, when the hive was ruined. I eventually used some stockpiled love energy in my body to regenerate my wing. I returned home, with my severed wing and the glass bead. These I kept hidden from Soothing until I could make it into something. I had an almost psychic insight that I should retain these items. After a period of calm, Soo and I started approaching the marriage discussion. At that moment, I realized what to use the bead and wing for. I delayed the marriage question until I could get Light to forge the bead and wing onto a ring. As soon as I collected the ring from Light, I took Soo on a date at a fancy restaurant. It was there that I asked her to marry me. The answer was a resounding "Yes!" and we eventually returned home, happily engaged. Since then, we have been trying to make progress toward actually planning the marriage. In the meantime, I built the Hivelet as a place for us to move into once we are married. In addition to the Hivelet, I built a Glass Forge. The Goggles One night, when I really couldn't sleep, I went wandering the town, as I didn't want to disturb Soo's rest. In my wanderings, I encountered a gryphon named . We sat and chatted for a while, getting to know each other. At some point, I heard a crash. On some instinct, I assumed that a pony might have gotten hurt, and I went to investigate. Freebird followed, clearly worried too. We quickly came across Flaring Flash, in the end of a trench and fading in and out of consciousness. I tried to do what I could, which, honestly, wasn't much, due to my lack of a medical background. Before I knew it, Wind Cheer had appeared, and was efficiently loading him onto his back. He took off for the hospital with his load, and I followed. Flarin was admitted into the hospital, and I had the chance to send off an informing TB to Soo, telling her where I was, before I simply fell asleep, exhausted. The next day, I had the opportunity to visit Flarin in his hospital room. We chatted for a bit, getting to know each other. Eventually, the topic of his equipment that he was wearing during the crash came up. I told him I can work with glass, and that I'd be happy to repair his clearly damaged goggles. I went to my Forge, and, after collecting a large amount of Coltahari Sand, began to create new lenses, designed to withstand any impact or thermal damage. I also made them double-pane to alleviate fogging and other condensation build-up. They are also tinted and imbued with UV protection, among other things. In short, I am incredibly proud of this, my first consumer-directed glass product. I went back, and left the finished goggles with Flarin, and went about my business. I had informed him that if he ever needed me for anything, that I'm just a TB away. The Marriage Soo and I recently went to the bulletin board at Town Hall, looking for marriage planners. Having found none, we left a flyer, stating our need for a planner. As of now, we have not received a reply. Inviting Freebird To Stay One day, as I was wandering about, I came across Freebird's tent. It was frozen solid, not unlike the chill gryphon himself, who did not seem overly comfortable in his position. I invited him to stay in the guest room in the Hivelet, and he accepted. At that point we worked together to load his stuff into his wagon, and we managed to get underway to get it to the Hivelet. I let him in with his stuff, led him to the guest room. While he settled in, I fetched the rest of the stuff (Namely the tent, which I had to release from the frozen ground). I threw together a shed to protect his cart from the elements, and went back inside to see how he was settling in. I checked on him and Soo, and soon was inviting him on a tour of the house. We went through that, and he's just been living here since. The Meeting with Celestia I felt the need to get "registered" so to speak, with Princess Celestia. I sat down, made some glass statuettes (Two of which still need to be delivered...) and brought the Celestia one with me to Canterlot. I waited patiently for an audience, which I was graciously granted. I went on to explain my wish, and Celestia outlined her stipulations. The stipulations she outlined, I was, in fact, already following. I then proceeded to give her the gift statuette and I was sent on my way, happy that my meeting went so well. I'm not a citizen or anything, per se, but I do have Asylum in Equestria. In return, I'm not allowed to change my form at all. I should have asked if I could do my piecemeal shifting for practical purposes, but I suppose if I send a TB asking, I should get an answer. I'm hoping she says yes, because I like being able to adapt parts of me to be more helpful. I'm' sure she'll understand. But here I am, rambling. Any way, I ran into on my way back, and we had a nice little chat. After a while though, I had to head home, to check on my fiancée. Category:OCs Category:Show-Derived Characters Category:Changeling